Happy Un-Valentine's Day (EdmundxReader) (Modern AU One-Shot)
by NarnianNeverlander
Summary: He didn't need a day to show her how much he loved her.


Happy Un-Valentine's Day  
[Edmund PevensiexF!Reader] [Modern!AU Drabble]

 **A/N:** Horizontal Line means Time Skip

Edmund peeked an eye open at the annoying light that managed to squeeze itself through the tiny gap in his closed curtains. He considered getting up, but besides the fact that he just didn't want to, he was trapped in a tangle of limbs. He looked down at the (h/c) haired girl in his arms, who was still snoring slightly and pulled her closer to him with a kiss to her head. He'd just started to drift off back to sleep, but his phone decided it had other plans and started to blare an obnoxiously loud pop song through his room. With a groan, he blindly reached behind him to find the annoying device, all the while cursing his little sister for messing with his ringtones again. In the meantime, (y/n) had curled up with a moan and had her head buried under a pillow. When Edmund finally got a hold of the still ringing phone and checked the caller-ID he wanted to throw it against the nearest wall. With a growl, he accepted the video call, his big brother's smiling face popping up on the little screen.

"What?" he barked, anything but amused.

"A good morning to you too, beautiful." Peter joked.

"What do you want?"

"You wanted my help, remember? And I still don't know with what, by the way."

"Yeah, I said around noon."

"It is noon, genius."

Edmund took a glance at the clock on the wall opposite of him and realized with a start that Peter was right.

"Exactly, noon. Way too early to get up…" (y/n) mumbled, her head still under the pillow.

"Oh, so (y/n)'s with you? That explains why you're still in bed." Peter said suggestively.

"Oh shut it. You're just jealous because your little brother's getting laid and you're not." she said before Edmund even had a chance, who instead just turned his phone so Peter could see the pile of blankets that was (y/n).

"Says who? Or have you been stalking me, (y/n)?"

"Oh bite me, Pete."

"Judging from that hickey on your shoulder, I'd say Edmund already's got that covered."

She popped her head out from under the pillow and gave Peter a glare that could freeze over hell before vanishing beneath the fluffy covers again. Edmund turned his phone back around and laughed at the horrified face of his brother.

"Where are you anyways?"

"Here."

"Huh?"

At that moment there was a knock at the door, followed by a cheerful: "Rise and shine, lovebirds!"

"You're breaking up with me if I kill him, right?"

Edmund snorted in amusement and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder before climbing out of bed and quickly pulling on some clothes. All the while, Peter's knocking had continued. At every new one, (y/n) cringed and curled up tighter. At one point her patience snapped, she ripped the pillow away from her head and sat up.

"Peter I swear, if you knock one more time, I'm throwing my boot at your head!"

"Through the closed door?"

"Yeah, I'd manage; I'm that awesome!"

"Calm down, I still need him - at least for today. You can throw rocks at his head afterwards for all I care." Edmund soothed her.

"Aw, you know how to make a girl happy."

"Hey! Come on Ed, bros before hoes!"

Both teenagers burst out laughing at that.

"Please Pete, stop trying to sound like a gangster and just stick with being kingly and gentlemanly, suits you a lot better!" (y/n) called.

"Whatever… Are you coming or what now, Ed?"

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Wait a second, I thought you said we were going to do something today…? You said you had something planned…?"

"I do, but it's going to need some preparations and that's what I need Peter's help with."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because it's a surprise and you'd just be a nuisance."

"Careful, or that boot's going to hit you."

He stroked her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple, then he grabbed a jacket and headed for the door and opened it.

"Oh by the way, I'm assuming you're still going to be here for a while, so could you maybe clean up the mess? You know, empty food packages, dirty sheets and the like?"

He barely had enough time to close the door before a shoe hit it with a loud thump.

"I'm not your goddamn maid, Pevensie! Now get lost before I decide to shove that boot up your ass!"

* * *

A few hours later, Edmund returned to his dorm room to find it clean and with a grumpy girlfriend on his bed with her laptop on her lap.

"Not my maid, huh?"

She gave him a glare out of the corner of her eye and grabbed the boot from beside the bed, pointing it at him threateningly. He walked over to her with a chuckle and gently pried the footwear from her fingers.

"Alright, alright; calm down Bootzilla. You ready to go?"

"Really? I'll be allowed to go with you this time, Master Edmund?"

"You could've just told me you were into role play, you know." he said with a smirk, earning him a flick to the forehead.

"Oh come on, you basically live here most of the time, so you can clean up every once in a while. Now let's go."

She sighed and closed her laptop, swinging her legs off the bed and pulling on her shoes.

"Where are we going anyways?"

He winked at her.

"Surprise, remember?"

(y/n) rolled her (e/c) eyes but grabbed his hand and followed him out of the room.

* * *

(y/n) could scarcely believe what she was seeing. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and quickly tried to wipe them away without much success. They'd walked to the forest on the outskirts of town, Edmund insisting that she put on a blindfold although the sun was already hanging rather low in the sky when they'd reached the first trees. He'd lead her through the undergrowth, making sure she didn't fall and just when she'd had about enough, he declared that she could take off the blindfold. She'd done just that and had almost choked on her own spit. Before her lay a clearing, the ground covered in luscious green grass. A weeping willow stood proud and tall right in the middle and she could see golden light filtering through the leaves. Edmund noticed her being frozen in astonishment and gently nudged her towards the tree, making her step through the curtain of leaves eventually. She gasped at the sight. The trunk of the tree and some of the branches were covered in fairy lights. A picnic blanket and pillows were spread out on the ground, covered in various fruits, sandwiches and sodas.

"This… This looks just like…" she tried to choke out, failing miserably.

"Like our first date, back in Narnia? Yes, that was the plan." he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist from behind.

"Why… Why did you do this?" she sniffed.

"Why not? You're my girlfriend, well my wife, technically, so I can do something like that for you out of the blue, can't I?"

In one swift movement, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you…" she sobbed.

"Now come on, I didn't mean to make you cry." he said while pulling back and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Those are happy tears, moron." she laughed.

"I know that. But I don't like to see tears on that pretty face of yours no matter what."

"You can be a really cheesy romantic sometimes, you know that?"

"I actually thought that was one of the reasons why you fell for me in the first place."

"True. Now come on, that food looks too good to let it wait."

He rolled his eyes at his always hungry girlfriend, a smile present on his lips nonetheless.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, you're literally the only person I know who loves food even more than I do."

She pulled him towards the blanket and yanked him down enthusiastically. They sat, ate and simply talked for hours. It had always been like that between them. They didn't need much to have a good time and have fun with each other.

The sun had set a while ago, and the early autumn air was starting to creep under (y/n)'s (f/c) shirt, making her shiver slightly and curse herself for forgetting a jacket. In a flash, Edmund had draped his black leather jacket over her shoulders.

"What was that I said about you and cheesy romance again…?" she teased.

"Quiet. Or I'm taking that jacket back."

"No you wouldn't."

He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, connecting it with a little black box sitting on the edge of the blanket. He let his fingers glide over the screen and when he put it down, music started to play. Her eyes widened.

"Where did you…?"

"It's not exactly the same, but it's close enough. And definitely good enough to dance a classic Narnian dance to." he answered while getting up and holding out a hand to her, that she eyed suspiciously.

"You despise dancing."

"Yes, at balls and parties and the such, but you're more than used to watching me make a fool out of myself, so why not?"

She laughed and grabbed his hand, letting him pull her to her feet and into a dance. It had been years since their last dance in the halls of Cair Paravel, but they both remembered the steps like it had been yesterday. Afterwards, a slow song started to play and Edmund simply wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek against the top of her head while she enveloped him in a hug and laid her head on his chest, both of them gently swaying to the music.

"Hey Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"I know I already asked, but… why did you decide to do this? It's not like it's Valentine's Day or anything."

"So? You're telling me I need a day to show the love of my life how much she means to me?"

She smiled to herself.

"No you don't. It really wouldn't suit you anyways, you rebel."

"Oh shush, you're ruining the mood."

"Okay, okay. So I guess… Happy Un-Valentine's Day then!" she said, grinning.

He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Have you been reading _Alice in Wonderland_ again…?"

"Maybeeee…"

He snorted.

"I love you, my Cheshire Cat."

"I love you, too, my rebel."


End file.
